


Slaying the green-eyed monster

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Sonata" force Josef to face some hard truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying the green-eyed monster

Slaying the green eyed monster

I'm jealous?

Yes, I am jealous of those two.

He thinks they have a love and a bond that will last forever. He truly doesn't want to live without her.

I don't want to feel this way, but maybe he's right. I'm rich, virtually immortal and yet I don't feel a tenth as alive as he does at this very moment.

"We don't have to watch this", I told Mick.

"Yes, we do," Mick replied.

We both stayed until the Cleaners removed the remains. I left the building before Mick could see my tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy doing fanfic from different points of view.


End file.
